


Oh Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Xambonie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's cold outside, M/M, and sousuke sleeps in his undies, just fluff, oh poor sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/pseuds/Xambonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fire alarm goes off in Makoto's apartment building, he never expected to find an old acquaintance in the midst of the residents. But damn is it cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asymmetricalJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/gifts).



Maybe if he pretended that it wasn’t actually happening, that blaring alarm would shut it’s mouth and let it all be a lie. There was no way it was 6am yet. The alarm was lying and he still had at least another 15 minutes before he had to wake up and start his day with yet another grueling workout. Maybe… Maybe he could skip one day. Sleep in until 8am. That sounded like a good idea, right? Makoto reached out and slammed his hand on the snooze button on his alarm clock. And then again. And one more time just to be sure that his alarm was fighting back, not allowing him to go back to sleep. So mean. 

Sitting up, Makoto blearily blinked the sleep out of his eyes that maybe, just maybe, they would focus enough that he could read the offendingly bright numbers on his alarm clock. However once he could read the numbers, he was sure something had to be wrong. Blinking slowly, for some reason the red numbers didn’t declare that it was 6:00 like it should, but instead 2:00 flaunted itself in his face. Sitting up straight, Makoto looked around his room and sort of began piecing together what was really going on…

“Oh! Oh no!” Makoto shot out of his bed and hurried out the door as he realized that that was, in fact, not his alarm clock blaring in his ears, but the apartment fire alarm. Only bothering to grab his phone, keys, and shoes, Makoto bolted out of his apartment. He hurried out to the mob of other residents waiting outside the building, sliding his shoes on as he went. Probably not the safest thing to do, but the mental capacity he had needed to put his shoes on while inside his apartment really had not woken up.

As soon as he reached the open air, he almost began to wish that he was inside the building, especially if there was a fire. The cold air nipped at his skin, freezing him to the bone even through his plaid flannel pajamas and he wished that had just pulled the blankets off of his bed when he had woken up and dragged them with him out of the building. Looking around the people gathered outside, he knew he wasn’t alone in the train of thought as even children had their blankets wrapped around them.

His eyes landed on a particular person who apparently fled his apartment with less of a presence of mind than he had, the man curled up on himself in the freezing cold in just his boxers. Now that, that had to suck. Gently tugging at his own pajama top, he figured he could probably part with it to share with the freezing man. He did at least have an undershirt on so it wouldn’t be too bad. Pushing as politely as possible through the crowd, Makoto made his way over to the cold man, inspecting him as he neared. There was something oddly familiar about the man…

Once he made it close enough, the lightbulb went off in his head, finally recognizing the man. “Ah! Yamazaki-kun! I didn’t know you lived here too!” Smiling warmly, he started unbuttoning his shirt, humming warmly.

Sousuke unwillingly uncurled himself, only to glare at whoever had the audacity to speak to him while he shivered in the relentless cold that felt like it was trying to tear his skin away from his body. When his eyes fell upon one Tachibana Makoto, the look of anger instantly turned to shock as for some reason, this man that he had only really knew through a friend was taking off his shirt while speaking to him. “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Makoto looked up as he slid his outer sleep shirt off of his shoulders and held it out to Sousuke. “I have another shirt and you seem cold. We’re probably the same size so put it on.” He smiled warmly at Sousuke and Sousuke couldn’t help but think that this man must be an angel. Sacrificing a part of one’s warmth in order to share with another had to be an angelic deed. Taking the shirt, he slid it over his own shoulders and revelled in the left over body heat as he began to button it up. As he did so, he didn’t even notice that Makoto had moved closer to him until their bodies were practically pressed against one another.

“Ah? Tachibana-kun? What are you doing?”

“Just call me Makoto. A friend of Rin’s is a friend of mine!” Makoto smiled warmly up at Sousuke before letting out a small hum and furiously rubbing at his now bare arms in order to generate at least a little friction in order to warm them up. “And body heat. If we stand closer together we can share body heat and then neither of us will get too cold. At least that’s how I think it works.” He shrugged and just kept rubbing at his arms, as if it was natural to be standing so close to a man he barely knew.

Sousuke blinked, shocked that this man in front of him was so welcoming so quickly. Letting out a soft sigh, he nodded. “Yeah, that’s how it works Tachibana.” He eyed the man warily for a second before holding his arms out to allow Makoto to move closer. “Works better with contact.”

Makoto blinked and let out a small laugh, moving to press himself against Sousuke’s chest. He could practically purr as he felt Sousuke’s arms wrap around him. “So what’s going on anyways?” he murmured. He had heard the fire trucks arrive, but it didn’t seem like anybody had bothered to inform anybody as to why the fire alarm had decided to jar everybody from their beds at 2 in the morning.

“Kitchen fire in one of the first floor apartments.”

Makoto looked up at Sousuke and just smiled at the quick and abrupt answer he was given. He could hear the sound of his teeth still chattering as the cold continued to nip at the slightly larger man’s legs. “Yamazaki-kun?”

“You can drop the honorific,” he murmured.

Makoto let out a small laugh and leaned back to look up at Sousuke. “Yamazaki then? Would you like to have tea with me after this? I mean we’re up anyways.” A small shrug.

Sousuke blinked down at the other man and the first smile appeared on his face all night. “Sure.”


End file.
